


Kick Drums Beating in Our Chests Again

by CobraPandemic



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Drums, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraPandemic/pseuds/CobraPandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer chalks this all up to Brendon being insane because, really, how else can this be justified? (Drum!Kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago on my Livejournal and forgot about it. So, yeah. Repost time.

 

Spencer chalks this all up to Brendon being insane because, really, how _else_ can this be justified? Brendon has done his fair share of truly weird things, he has. Spencer knows this first hand. But seeing _this_...its a huge mindfuck.  
  
Brendon is sitting in his bunk, curtain wide-open, laptop on, hand in boxers pumping up and down steadily, head thrown back as little moans escape his lips. And that's not even remotely abnormal. They're about two months into the HCT and quite frankly, everyone is horny as shit.   
  
So jerking off in your bunk is sort of a given. Jerking off to porn, also fine. But Brendon isn't working his cock in rhythm to a porn soundrack and a busty blonde being fucked senseless. No. Not Brendon.  
  
On Brendon's laptop screen is a recent recording of Panic! performing and Brendon has set the video on what Spencer notices is a loop. A loop of Spencer playing drums.  
  
Every crash of the sticks to the drums elicit breathy moans from Brendon as his hand works his dick furiously, wrist twisting under the damp fabric of his plaid boxers.  
  
Spencer really _is_ freaking the fuck out, believe him, but he's frozen to the spot. Just out of Brendon's line of sight. Watching as Brendon's hand grows shakey and he let's out a low, "S-Spencer fuck..." as he comes in his boxers.  
  
Spencer takes this moment to cover the two wide bounds to his bunk before shutting himself inside, refusing to acknowledge the way his sweats are tented and his cock is throbbing.  
  
Because Brendon is weird and this _never fucking happened._  
  
Spencer winds up jerking off ten minutes later thinking of Haley. But when he comes, back arching off of the matress, he moans "Brennndonnnn..."  
  
***  
  
"Spence, could you at least pretend to be pumped?! That set was great! Did you _feel_ that energy?!" Brendon babbles as they walk toward the buses, Ryan leading because he just _has_ to have first shower. Jon trailing, distracted as he tries to repair his broken flip-flop.  
  
"Brendon. I got two hours of sleep last night-" Thanks to you, Spencer nearly spits. "-we just played a three hour set, no breaks. No one has eaten and its 11 at night. Don't know about you but I'm too tired to be pumped."

 

Brendon pokes his big red lips out at Spencer and, _oh_. That is distracting in ways Spencer isn't readily able-- or willing-- to admit.

  
"You are a total killjoy, Spencer Smith." Brendon says but pats Spencer playfully on the shoulder before hopping onto the bus.  
  
Spencer thinks, with that much energy he'll be too high-strung to do his freaky masturbation ritual.  
  
Right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Spencer ends up playing Halo with Jon until around 2 am and when he lopes back to the bunk area he prays that everyone- especially Brendon- has fallen asleep.  
  
Spencer thinks he's gotten lucky until he hears the familiar sounds of skin sliding across skin frantically and the distant sound of _Camisado_ playing through headphones and damn Brendon to the fiery pits of hell.

Spencer clutches onto the doorway, taking shallow breaths and waiting. For what, he has no clue. He is about to make a run for it, go watch re-runs of the Nanny in the lounge, when he hears a soft whimper/moan/gasp and _god_. Fucking...

It is then that Spencer's dick takes full control of his body, leading him toward Bren's bunk. Spencer stands outside for a couple seconds. Enough time to hear Brendon cuss out loud. Not enough time to think about what he does next.  
  
Before Spencer can change his mind, he's climbing into Brendon's bunk and damn this thing is small  
  
"The fuck-"  
  
Spencer shushes Brendon before climbing on top of him, fusing himself to the other boy.   
  
He rocks his hips down against Brendon's and leans down to silence Brendon with a deep kiss, tongue licking into his mouth hungrily. Brendon sort of freezes for half a second before he arching back up into Spencer.  
  
Spencer's hard length rubs roughly against Brendon's thigh and both boys moan into each others mouths.  
  
In a blind attempt to get off, Spencer starts dry-humping Brendon, thrusting until Brendon's head hits the wall.   
  
Brendon squirms beneath him and makes helpless noises as Spence grabs both his hands and forces them down onto the mattress, no intentions on letting go.  
  
Brendon is whining into Spencer's mouth and bucking up into Spencer. He's close, Spencer can tell by the way Brendon's entire body shakes and Spencer _wants_ , he fucking wants to feel Brendon come on him.  
  
Spencer reaches between them and pulls his cock from his sweats and Brendon's from his shorts before putting both in his hand and jerking them off together.

"Spe-cer, shit." Brendon stutters out, head whipping from side to side and Spencer would make a muppet joke but...but what is a joke again? Fuck.

Spencer sweeps his thumb over both their slits and that's all it takes for the singer. Brendon thrusts up hard letting out a "Nghn!" as he spills all over Spencer's hand and stomach.   
  
Spencer feels himself getting close but then Brendon- because Brendon loves to surprise people- sucks on a finger, reaches around into Spencer's sweats and shoves it into Spencer's ass. He curls it, and Spencer buckles over come shooting messily onto Brendon's half risen shirt.  
  
Spencer leans down to kiss Brendon roughly as he comes down from his climax and yes. This was _definetly_ the best weird thing Brendon has ever done, ever.

Spencer touches his lips to Brendon's ear and whispers, "The next time you want to get off to me...just ask, Bren." Brendon looks temporarily in shock and Spencer takes that as his cue to slip out of the bunk and go clean himself up.

He pretends not to think about it the next time he gets behind his kit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t really know where to begin, here. I suppose beginning at the beginning is the best. I’ll start by saying sorry. I have been missing from AO3 for something to the tune of five years. The last time I uploaded or even wrote anything was when I was at the prime age of 19. Well, hello, I’m 24 and after reading the messages from everyone who took the time to read my fics, I have decided to keep writing.

I don’t know if anyone will read this, if anyone will give a shit, but the bandom has evolved. We’ve lost some bands, we’ve gotten others back. Some have disappeared completely. But they live on in our hearts- just as inspiring and homo-erotic as we all love to remember. 

Some of you guys are long time enjoyers of my content and I would love to hear your preferences on my current unfinished works and what you want to be updated first.

I will begin uploading again on Friday, October 13th with a nice spoopy drabble for you all to feast upon. I do however need some suggestions. That means if you’d like a specific pairing, maybe a specific band, scenario, setting… Just leave it in the comments and I will work with what I receive. 

It will be a 3-part anthology. I will shoot for a solid three stories and attempt to tie them together by the final chapter (think, American Horror Story: Bandom).

It’s going to be fucking awesome. 

Again, thank you guys for your continued support over the years here on AO3 and I can’t wait to hear some of your ideas!

-Cobrapandemic


End file.
